Talk:The Loud House (Uranimated18 Version)/@comment-181.161.4.26-20180208124133
http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:YoungGokuGT_City_Icon.PNG http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bugs_city_icon.png Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Grim_city_icon.png Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Knd_city_icon.png Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Buttercup_city_icon.png Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls and The Cartoon Cartoon Show) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mirmo_city_icon.png Mirmo (Mirmo Zibang; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Batman_city_icon.png Batman (Justice League and Justice League Unlimited) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tony_city_icon.png Tony Parsons (The Cramp Twins) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pikachu_city_icon.png Pikachu (Pokémon) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drix_city_icon.png Drixenol Koldriliff (Ozzy & Drix) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloo_City_Icon.PNG Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fred_City_Icon.PNG Fred Jones (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:HHPAY_City_Icon.PNG Yumi Yoshimura and Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ricochet_City_Icon.PNG Rikochet (¡Mucha Lucha!) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robin_City_Icon.PNG Robin (Teen Titans, Toonami and Miguzi) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:BettyBarrett_City_Icon.PNG Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty and Miguzi '') http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Raphael_City_Icon.PNG Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tweety_City_Icon.PNG Tweety (The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:APNSD-City_Icon.PNG Young Scooby (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:SDCollar_City_Icon.PNG Scooby's collar (The New Scooby-Doo Moviesand ''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alex_City_Icon.PNG Alex (Totally Spies! and Miguzi) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Boomerang2000-2015Logo_City_Icon.PNG Boomerang's former 2000s logo (Boomerang) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:FilmProjector_City_Icon.PNG Film Projector (Cartoon Theatre) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:JerryMouse_City_Icon.PNG Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jukebox_City_Icon.PNG Boombox (The Saturday Block Party) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Top5_City_Icon.PNG The early "Top 5" logo (The Top 5) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:BabyBugs_City_Icon.PNG Baby Bugs (Baby Looney Tunes) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Courage_City_icon.PNG Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dexter_City_Icon.PNG Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory''and ''The Cartoon Cartoon Show) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Krypto_City_Icon.PNG Krypto (Krypto the Superdog''and ''Miguzi) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:MrMagoosChristmasCarol_City_Icon.PNG Mr. Magoo (Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scooby_City_Icon.PNG Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and What's New, Scooby-Doo?) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:13Ghosts_City_Icon.PNG Witch Doctor (The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:UpdatedTop5_City_Icon.PNG The updated "Top 5" logo (The Top 5) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lazlo_City_Icon.PNG Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:JuniperLee_City_Icon.PNG Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fire_City_Icon.PNG Bonfire (Cabin Fever) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:.hackLegend.PNG Shugo (.Hack//Legend) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:.hackSIGN_City_Icon.PNG Bear (.Hack//Sign''and ''.Hack//Legend) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cyborg009_City_Icon.PNG Joe Shimamura (Cyborg 009) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Daffy_City_Icon.PNG Daffy Duck (Duck Dodgers) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:GrandmaGotRunOverByAReindeer_City_Icon.PNG Grandma Spankenheimer (Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:GundamSEED_City_Icon.PNG Kira Yamato (Gundam SEED) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:JohnnyBravo_City_Icon.PNG Johnny (Johnny Bravo) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:PetAlien_City_Icon.PNG Dinko (Pet Alien) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:RaveMaster_City_Icon.PNG Haru Glory (Rave Master) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yugi_City_Icon.PNG Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zatch_City_Icon.PNG Zatch (Zatch Bell!) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bobo_City_Icon.PNG Bobobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:D.I.C.E_City_Icon.PNG Jet Siegel (D.I.C.E.) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hector_City_Icon.PNG Hector and Boskov (Evil Con Carne) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiva_City_Icon.PNG Kiva Andru (Megas XLR) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Larry3000_City_Icon.PNG Larry 3000 (Time Squad) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robotboy_City_Icon.PNG Robotboy (Robotboy) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:StaticShock_City_Icon.PNG Virgil Ovid Hawkins (Static Shock''and ''Miguzi) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:TheC_City_Icon.PNG The letter "C" (Cartoon Cartoons; Latin America and Brazil only, pre- Young Goku (Dragon Ball GT and Toonami) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Image-0.jpg Corneil (Corneil & Bernie; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-06_at_9.09.41_AM.png Nadja Applefield (Ashita no Nadja; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-06_at_1.36.03_PM.png Daemona Prune (Phantom Investigators; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-07_at_6.16.40_PM.png Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-07_at_6.25.08_PM.png Edgar and Ellen (Edgar & Ellen; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-07_at_6.23.48_PM.png Yogi Bear (Yogi's First Christmas) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-07_at_6.24.19_PM.png The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-07_at_6.24.40_PM.png Fred Flintstone (A Flintstone Christmas) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Star_City_Icon.PNG Star (used for some shows like Casper's Scare School''or ''Master Raindrop; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Johnny_City_Icon.PNG Johnny (Johnny Test; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:PoweredButtercup_City_Icon.PNG Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Woody_City_Icon.PNG Woody (The New Woody Woodpecker Show; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:TOM_City_Icon.PNG TOM (Toonami; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Naruto_City_Icon.PNG Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto and Naruto Years Eve) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:CaptainK%27ncukles_City_Icon.PNG Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:DanKuso_City_Icon.PNG Dan Kuso (Bakugan Battle Brawlers; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kaleidostar.PNG Sora Naegino (Kaleido Star; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:AstroBoy_City_Icon.PNG Astro Boy (Astro Boy; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_8.37.27_AM.png Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_8.49.21_AM.png Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_8.54.20_AM.png Rodney J. Squirrel (Squirrel Boy; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.08.25_AM.png Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.10.55_AM.png Optimus Prime (Transformers: Cybertron''and ''Toonami) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-07_at_6.23.18_PM.png Clumsy Smurf ('Tis the Season to be Smurfy) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.21.00_AM.png Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.24.32_AM.png Pink Panther (Pink Panther and Pals; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.24.42_AM.png Casper (Casper's Scare School; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.29.07_AM.png Chavo (El Chavo; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.26.09_AM.png Spider-Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.26.43_AM.png Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.27.21_AM.png Finn (Adventure Time; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.28.25_AM.png Lin Chung (Hero: 108; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.28.32_AM.png Vert Wheeler (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.29.43_AM.png Zeke Palmer (Zeke's Pad; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_9.29.49_AM.png Chowder (Chowder; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_10.49.49_AM.png K.O. Joe (Chop Socky Chooks; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_10.56.12_AM.png Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_11.03.59_AM.png Billy Blazes (Rescue Heroes) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_11.06.19_AM.png Batman (Batman Beyond; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_11.07.52_AM.png Goku (Dragon Ball Z; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-08_at_11.07.23_AM.png Garfield (The Garfield Show; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Piccolo_Incon_City.png Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-10_at_12.07.41_PM.png Wolverine (X-Men: Evolution; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-10_at_12.11.52_PM.png Joe Shimamura (Cyborg 009; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-10_at_12.21.14_PM.png Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-10_at_12.29.23_PM.png Yoda (Star Wars: The Clone Wars; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-10_at_1.51.55_PM.png Transformers logo (Transformers: Animated; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-10_at_1.51.48_PM.png Batman (The Batman; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-10_at_2.30.44_PM.png Bugs Bunny (The Bugs and Daffy Show; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-11_at_9.37.57_AM.png Rex Salazar (Generator Rex; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-11_at_9.38.06_AM.png Reef (Stoked; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-16_at_4.10.58_PM.png Yawp (The Twisted Whiskers Show; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-16_at_4.10.49_PM.png Monica (Turma da Mônica; Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-16_at_9.04.33_PM.png Cloe (Bratz; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Snowflake_City_Icon.png Snowflake (some Christmas specials) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bell_City_Icon.png Bell (Jingle Bells) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:ChristmasTree_City_Icon.png Christmas Tree (The Night B4 Christmas) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Another_Menu_Icon_from_the_CN_City_Era.png Goku (Monkey Typhoon; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-08-27_at_6.59.21_PM.png Duncan (Total Drama Action; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloom.png Bloom (Winx Club and Miguzi) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2017-06-25_at_4.05.12_PM.png A pair of pants (Sunday Pants) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2017-06-25_at_4.02.32_PM.png The Cartoon Cartoon logo (The Cartoon Cartoon Show) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ben_icon.PNG Ben Grimm/The Thing (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pop_Icon_city.png Pop (Cartoon Pop; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ben_Icon_City_1.png Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fred_City_Icon.png Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones; Latin America and Brazil only) http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gumball_City_Icon.png Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball; Latin America and Brazil only)